fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HankGuideDude/OMNI Task Manager
Why haven't I thought of this before Not a Hia-logue, but with me. This was made to be rewritten and being (more or less) manageable than Hia-logues 3, 3.999, 4.2 & a bit of 4.413. That being said, a bureaucrat ain't an easy job - especially to someone of either a melancholic stature, someone technical enough to oil these gears in as many places as possible, or perhaps both. To prove this, here's a list of tasks that are mostly long-term, been piling up and caked in dust. Due to real-life circumstances, slowdowns and even halts are to be expected with high levels of prejudice and low levels of warning. Also, any potential coding projects I'd take on and share will end up here as well. * - Untouched * - Progressing * - Complete * - Canceled * - Halted (not canceled nor currently in-progress) * - Acquire input from other user(s) *Unlabelled are either informational or undetermined-if-a-task status Wiki Miscellanea * Collect the remains of the Charter and rebuild it to fit with today's standards **Steal Borrow the Manual of Styles from the DB Wiki * Mobile/portability troubles in terms of content display - like these ""portable"" infoboxes *Flip the F- out over: **The transition from Wikia to FANDOM... but not too much **WEBP being standardized as nemesis of all pixel arts (Firefox is safe-ish with the latest hack from the Starbox as well as IE and *shudder* Edge, jury's still out about the others like Chrome and Opera) **No more Achievements?? No more MonoBook!?!? The former I didn't care too much about my ego; they were disabled for reasons I won't need to delve on... but the latter...? Just because of EU-compliance? *** Update the theme archive regarding the barcode/death of monobook * Voice out opinions on users of the years 2015 onwards as well as storywriters that wrote stories in those years (if any) **Also LD's comment regarding the other badges * Figure out what needs to be done with the Fan-Ball Museum that I requested but never got around to it **Initial thoughts were to round up all of the mockshots as well as featured art/pet/story/ideas/w\e but might have to revise/ask for opinions... *Potential minor redesign ideas ** In regards to Hia-logue 3, attempt to revive the UserTags for each user/admin? ** I remember there was a dark motherboard bg that was used for the recent activity but had since fell out. I wonder of potential backgrounds for the Wiki Header Background and User Profile Masthead (link's simply a ref and is not for promotional peanuts) ** Semi-related and rather "selfish" by wiki standards, but attempt to emulate a Codeam-theme from April Fools'16 on just one userpage, with the hopes of not messing up the common/wikia.css at all Ideas * Possible color dictionary article a la this **Inform other users at the DB Wiki of the 3-year conflict and possibly reupdate it entirely * Sit down and play Stick Ranger 2 without being highly stressed about my surroundings **...and chime my opinions there, as well as here * Write a documentation for the SR Stage-nav template **On that note, configure the proper positioning of the stickman whether by widescreen or by narrow webpage - don't even get me started on mobile **Also other idea-maintenance templates and non templates like the EXP tables * Link the SR enemy template's head and species into their respective articles **Also they kind of require a cleanup (gen # incl.) * House the existing mods into articles here - stages, enemies, items, etc. **I've kept some tabs during my inactivity from Ivan's userpage on the DB Wiki, but it'd help figure out the whole mod sharing fiasco that happened around 2018 and a resolution in regard to the above point * Develop/rewrite my own ideas (Moon Series & Cyborg, for starters) * "The great idea migration" **Cleaning the idea pages so any idea that's incomplete could be picked up from the archives - the rest into separate articles **"Providing tables for weapons, thumb fixes, and moving pages from anywhere to everywhere" - Original objective ***(applies to the above two points) Done for the most part, there might be some leftovers during my absence so I'll just bRush in ***Most likely will be rehashed should the mod additions become a thing ** Develop the Ideas for Stick Ranger Projectiles **Update the Class WEAPON Vault with other classes... * Repair The Vault with updating ALL of the images and updating the contraptions. (Only tickets left, but will be delayed) - Original objective **I mean, that's the place for tutorials, technical know-how and other meaningful info, so I'll just blow some dust off and update on this objective when I get to it ** Go over the Chaos artifacts (in particular add the Pocket SpaceTime Watch) ** Head and Species Combination - From what I remember its to compliment these charts in The Vault for JUST the canon species/heads. Looking back at this, maybe I should let others to be inspire d to create these and not just to make blank bases everywhere - So much for my perfectionist methods... * Clean out JPGs in idea pages/mainspace, as well as enforce reuploads to PNG whenever possible Community Let me know if this is a more proper division Charter-wise: Pets * Debate whether to give away all of my pets or not due to long-term interests lying elsewhere... **Pet demand is indeed low and unnecessary to think about as of this writing * Salvage what's left of My Hive and update it as much as necessary * Parade rearranging (MediaWiki overhaul rendered this impossible...) * Adopts, Seeds 'n Breeds (inactive as of late but will maintain the Centers in case of last resort) *Seeing that the Pet City article's been liquidated: ** Submit to Happytraps a Quantum-Related gadget (page liquidated - could be put to another use..?) ** Figure what needs to be done with Pet City/Pet Items since Pet City's been orphaned *** Speaking of ... *** Might also consider overlooking the ** Add the rest of the Action Figures for the Pet Items store - Since I completed the Luna-SR animation when I wrote this down, but I believe the page is defunct? Would like confirmation on this * Pet #2360 - Concepts' there for the most part, but the amount of time it collected dust makes this somewhat painful to continue * The DMS Pet-Update-Hunt - This was listed for some reason during the early wiki days, but I feel as though his interests lie elsewhere from having to help another user out... **List pets that have NOT been added (w/ images) **Update Veyron Family Tree **Reconstruct page * Due to inactivity on the adoption centers, might request to alter the pet ownership rules like limits & confiscations to more pets and for a year * Collect Nulwib (and my items I guess as well as any leftover tourmaline shares) from the Drowsy Stumps as part of a potential reboot **Figure if I should scrap the PINK wood face plates of some enemy heads for my hive.. * Change the coloration pf the rows in the adoption pages to something less light and more readable. Stories * Concerning "The Submachine Subplot": **Write up the Trolls and/or Alternia Afterus article - its background, politics insights and differences ** Establish on The Dictator's backstory - hopefully by writing the Havresbent story instead of delving into thoughts on almost no-end **Rewrite the Hankvi article * Update Hia-logue 4.13 to match the current version of the Timelines along with adding a nifty (if-I-do-say-so-myself) timeline navbar: * Deploy The Prism article as well as any leftover fixes in the comments * Create/"Update" stories: **Hankvi×Issus in Gamma Timeline *** Reminds me to fix Issus' cogclips in this image I made **Hankvi character rewriting in The Dark Emissary: Uprising **Taking a crack (not the drug) at Their Time to SHIIIIIIIINE Other Not pet nor story-related: * Make SR-themed icons, cursors, wallpapers and other sort of goodies - So far, there's the Dan-Ball Font and Gladiator cursor, along with FB artworks strewn around. Not much is planned at all in the near future. * Overhaul or re-purpose a new story-related hub from Guide to All Things Fan-Ball (even though on the deletion notice it says "end of 2019") * Something to be done about Fan-Ball World as a community branching, with Ludus being strictly story-based. **Moving Bizarro Fan-Ball World as a separate Ludus tabber section * Figure if the Quote Hall of Shame should be moved to a probable Wiki:Quote Hall of Shame namespace... **The Callbacks and Ongoing Gags could be left as is, but I'd like to hear others about this too Coding Projects Projects here made as hobbies. Apart from the many, many scripts, here's a list of more organized projects. Source codes' available in The Sanctuary under the "ahk" folder. C^3 Clippy-Color-Counter is - as aptly named as is - to count the amount of colors given in an area of the screen as well as how many pixels are colored in those particular colors. This project is more of an introduction to the world of programming scripts with AHK starting around late 2013. Last version: V3\Main11_2 - It works by all accounts despite being rather incomplete, being made around 606/607-14 with minor fixes in 626-15 to ensure it still operates. SRMAPGEN An AHK desktop script to build maps similar to Justme2's Landscape Generator. Started around 12xx-14 and stopped around 8xx~9xx-15 on some side project involving the GDI+ library. Been on hiatus for quite a while and with the SR Modding craze being the final nail in the coffin, I deem it canceled unless I revive it with JS-native interfacing... Last version: v0.42 (v0.5 was its last saving grace) TAQS Trollian Auto-Quirknator & Syntaxer (originally just Quirknator) - An AHK desktop script that can inject a troll's quirk into sentences of text and even auto-formats for export. Intended for the 12 Havresbent trolls. Started 211-16 - stopped 826-18 on another side project involving a dictionary being implanted to translate Common into Alternian Afterian troll terminology as seen on the MSPA Wiki. Was continually developed into the military service starting mid-2016 but was put on hold due to stressful work bouts and eventually reconsiderations on just writing Havresbent and quirking on the fly... so much for putting this under wraps. Last version: Epsilon and Digamma sets (with the Zeta set for feature testing). Realistically - pretty damn alpha. Comments? If there's anything I should focus on (or others to work on - it's appreciated but OPTIONAL since I got these mostly in control,) leave a comment like, share & subscribe. Category:Blog posts